ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Catelyn Vaine
Carla Marie Evans, better known by her ring name Catelyn Vaine is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WEW where she is the reigning WEW Titan Champion, in her second reign, and is the first woman to ever have held the championship. Evans is a graduate of the elite StarrDome wrestling facility run by Alakai Burke, who is also the owner of WEW. She lists Sayge Jemson as her personal trainer while at the StarrDome, and only after months of training, she has shown amazing talent and skills, earning her a WEW Award for "Who To Watch In 2012." Evans was also a one time WEW Starlet Champion and holds the record for holding the championship for the shortest amount of time due to her being drafted the night after she won. So far Evans has also gained other accolades, such as debuting in the Top 20 on the prestigious "Other Side" list of top female e-wrestlers and being named the Rookie of the Year. Early Life When Catelyn was a teenager she was put in a mental instatution. It was never said why exactly she was commited. Some say it was because of her fathers death, other say her mother drove her insane. Catelyn was realeased from the hospital when she turned 18 years old. She met her bestfriend Emily Martin there, she became her partner in crime. They did everything together even though Emily lied to her about her reason as to being in there. Cate stayed friends with her. Catelyn started looking for wrestling schools after she got out. She came across the Starrdome, thats where she met Sayge Jemson. Sayge offered to help train her. She trained for a year before she headed off to WEW. Professional Wrestling Career World Elite Wrestling (2011-) Debut & Starlet Championship ISH HERE Brand Change & Titan Championship Reigns ISH HERE Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **''In Vaine'' (Sliced Bread #2) – 2011–Present **''Gorgeous Nightmare'' (Shining Wizard) – 2011–Present *'Signature Moves' **''Cat Magic'' (Handspring back elbow smash) **Hurricanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Missile dropkick **Multiple arm drags **Spinning heel kick **Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown **Diving crossbody **Hurricanrana pin **One-handed bulldog **Sitout facebuster **Hanging figure four necklock **Victory roll **Thesz press followed by punches **Tilt-a-whirl DDT *'Entrance Music' **'"Gorgeous Nightmare" by Escape the Fate (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **'Salacious Starlet (WEW)' **'Gorgeous Nightmare (WEW)' Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **'WEW Titan Championship (2x, current)' **WEW Starlet Championship (1x) **2011 WEW Award for Who To Watch In 2012 (Won) *The Other Side **TOS ranked her #16 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the TOS Awards of 2011 http://s4.zetaboards.com/theotherside/topic/9356184/1/ **Ranked as the #1 Rookie of 2011 **Ranked as the #2 High Flyer/Technical Wrestler of 2011 **Ranked as the #5 Most Improved of 2011 In Other Media Evans' theme song appeared on the first WEW Anthology CD. Evans will also appear in the first installement of the self-titled WEW Video Game as an Adrenaline Starlet, but not as the default Titan Champion. Vaine also had an action figure come out apart of the WEW Elite Series #1. Personal Life Catelyn lives in Union bay New Jersey with her husband and her little sister. She is still wrestling and sometimes manages her husband out to the ring. Catelyn also legally changed her name to Catelyn Vaine! See Also Catelyn Vaine's Twitter Category:Heel characters Category:Crazy characters Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Characters born in New Jersey